


I Will Follow You Through Hell And Heaven

by King_of_Kinks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby Singer, Caring Bobby, Crowley Has a Heart, Crowley and Feelings, Crowley is a Softie, Fluff, Heaven, M/M, Season 12 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Kinks/pseuds/King_of_Kinks
Summary: Every hunter knows demons are dangerous, evil and cowardly. But Crowley was different. Not only did he show courage, he was also caring. Crowley was a dangerous enemy and always found a way to win even when it seemed hopeless for him. Maybe that's why Chuck decided to give him a happy ending.





	I Will Follow You Through Hell And Heaven

Crowley saw the smug grin fading from Lucifers face as he shoved the angel blade into his own stomach, completing the spell and trapping him in this world forever. That was all he wanted and even if he lost he still won. His vision and the pain faded, it was over, but where do demons go when they die?

* * *

  
Heaven was a beautiful place. Bobby Singer lived in his old house, with all his books and an endless supply of alcoholic beverages. He could watch TV or hang out with Sam and Dean, even though he knew that it wasn't really them. But he was glad it wasn't them because that'd mean they were dead. But in this idyllic home, something was missing. Bobby would always feel it, but never find out what exactly was missing. He'd spend many hours trying to figure it out but he never could. Sometimes he would check in with Ash, Ellen, and Jo, drink a beer with them and together they would try to figure out what could be missing.  
  
It was a rather warm morning as Robert sat behind his desk, reading through his many books while drinking a coffee. He liked to read up on old lore even though he did not have to hunt anymore. Suddenly something changed. Bobby raised his head and looked around. The air smelled different. Like... rotten eggs? No, it was sulfur. And when you smell sulfur usually demons are around, but this was heaven, demons aren't allowed in here. The old man slowly got out of his seat, grabbing the sawn-off shotgun next to him. You can never be too careful, even in heaven. Bobby carefully made his way into the kitchen, following the awful stench. When he found the cause, he lowered his shotgun. Robert couldn't believe his eyes. "Crowley?", he asked, approaching the demon lying on the ground. He seemed to be unconscious. The retired hunter bent down and shook the demon awake.  
Crowley opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness. The first thing he saw was Bobby Singers confused face. Crowley was equally confused, but he was also happy to see him. Especially, because he hadn't seen him in what felt like an eternity. He never told anyone but he missed Robert. He would always remember that one kiss where Robert sold his soul to him in order to find death. He never asked him why he used his tongue but he couldn't deny that he liked it. And then Robert outsmarted him and found a way to force Crowley to give the soul back. He had to admit that he was quite impressed and maybe a bit turned on.  
The demon got back on his feet and knocked the dust off his clothes. "What are you doing in my heaven, Crowley?" Bobby crossed his arms and looked him up and down. Something told him that this was, in fact, the real Crowley. "Are you here to drag me back into hell or what?" The former King of Hell scoffed. "My days as King of Hell are long over, darling." he paused for a moment. "Did you say 'heaven'? You must be mistaken. Creatures like me do not go to heaven." Robert nodded in agreement. "I know but I'm very sure that this is my heaven, idjit. I've been here for quite a while." Both were silent for a moment. "This is your old home, isn't it? The one that got burned down." Crowley turned around, looking at the spot where he saw Robert Singer for the first time. As Crowley turned around, Bobby saw a note attached to his back and quickly snatched it to read it. "'My guilty pleasure deserves a happy ending. I've cleansed your soul from corruption and sent you into the heaven you truly belong.' Guilty pleasure? Is there something I've missed?" He looked at Crowley, raising one of his eyebrows and waiting for an answer. It only took the demon a second to figure out who is responsible for all of this. "I think God himself put me here." He couldn't help but smile. Crowley never expected Chuck to do something like this for someone like him. But Bobby was less convinced. "God? Don't tell me you talked to God ya idjit. Why would he even call a demon his guilty pleasure?" Crowley just smirked. "While you were gone some things happened." Crowley took a step forward, closing the space between him and Robert. "I missed you." Bobby seemed surprised by that. "Why would you miss an old man like me?" The demon grabbed Bobby by the collar of his shirt. "I cannot seem to forget the first time we both kissed, but one question has been bothering me for a long time. Why did you use tongue?" Robert couldn't help but smirk. "I don't know." Both of them knew he was lying. "Well, my theory is that you like me... and my answer is that I like you too." Bobby gently placed his hand on the back of Crowley's head. "Maybe I do." is all he said before he placed his lips on Crowleys, pulling him into a loving kiss. Now Bobby Singer knew what was missing in his heaven.  
  
Suddenly Bobby stopped, leaning back. "But if you're here, that means you died. How'd that happen?" Crowley just smirked, caressing Bobby's cheek. "I sacrificed myself for your beloved boys and at the same time I trapped my greatest enemy in another world." The old hunter wrapped his arms around the other man. "I don't wanna say I'm glad you died but I'm happy to have you here. All this time in heaven I was missing something and didn't know what and now that I have you in my arms I feel complete. If you'd have told me I would end up spending my time in heaven with a demon I would've called ya crazy. I mean I didn't even think I was into guys, but being with you just feels right." The demon smiled genuinely happy. "It took over 300 years but I finally found someone to be with. It was worth waiting." They continued their sweet kisses until they grew hotter and passionately. Bobby picked Crowley up, carrying him to his bedroom to lay him down on the bed. Now they had all the time they could have to love each other.  



End file.
